A variety of subsea control systems are employed for use in controlling subsea wells during, for example, emergency shutdowns. Depending on the environment and location of a given subsea well, various standards or protocols govern operation of the well. In some applications, gas and oil wells are required to meet specific safety integrity levels. Instrumented systems have been integrated into subsea wells to ensure against unwanted discharge of fluids into the surrounding subsea environment.